Red Lightning Ready to Bolt
by 1307954628
Summary: It is about the tale of a young human man and what would happen if he suddenly found himself as a pony in Equestria. It involves him getting used to being a pony, getting a magical sword , and fulfilling a prophecy. It's really cool so read it and tell me what you think.


**Red Lightning Ready to Bolt**

By 1307954628

My story is unlike anyone else's here in Equestria for more than just one reason but mostly because I'm not from here. Like I'm not even from this world or this dimension for that matter. I guess the only way for anyone else to possibly understand is to start from the beginning, or at least the beginning part that is most relevant to my story now. Yes that sounds good, not waste any time with my boring childhood, let's just dive right in. The basic facts about my old world and life, I was raised in a world of distant, uncaring people who wouldn't lift a finger to help anyone but themselves. Everyone just moving through life in this false sense of freedom and fulfillment and the essence of life itself. As not wanting any part of this dull controlled world I started breaking away from the bystanders and stood up for what was right and looking for a place away from society so I could actually feel free. After eight-teen years even after I started by branching out and being more of an individual, I still just felt like something was missing. Something important. Not to mention that I always felt like I was supposed to be born in another time period, as a different species, or even on another planet. Something about me being a human on planet earth in the twenty-first century just didn't sit right with me. Well it seemed as though I was more right then I could have ever predicted.

One exceptionally cold Friday night in October I was sitting at the desk in my dorm room just looking on the internet for cool pictures of Rainbow Dash and listing to heavy metal in the background. My roommate had gone home for the weekend and was not to be back until Sunday night so I was all alone for at least two full days. I normally had a lot to do on the weekends as do most college students but this weekend was different. The only homework I had to do was fifteen questions on a math sight, and some reading due on Tuesday but that was what I'd do on Monday night. So I'm just sitting here just passing the time until I felt tired.

"What time is it?" I said out loud to myself. "Eleven thirty? Well I guess I go to sleep."

As I turned off the light and climbed in to bed I then realized I wasn't really tired, just my eyes. So as I was lying there with my eyes closed I decided to try and astral project again. I had done it once when I was at my friend's house so I knew I could do it. So I relaxed myself, and then I started to try and think of a destination of where I wanted to go. The last time I got out of my body with the intent of helping my friend with something and that seemed to work. I then decided to try and go and 'visit' him and just see what he was up too. After thinking for what felt like hours I started to feel myself lift out of my body in the same almost dream like state where everything wasn't clear, it was more like using the sonar goggles in Splinter Cell Conviction, it was clear enough to see but everything had a blur to it. Same as before as I walked around I would have to refocus and rebuild the environment in my head but it worked I was in my friend's house just as before walking around. He was in his room playing Fallout Three, his parents watching television in the den, and his grandma was in the kitchen heating up a cup of coffee in the microwave. I felt as though I was there with them, as I had always had a stronger family connection with them then my own family, it was one of the few places where I felt at home. Then I had a thought, since this is an astral projection, I could go anywhere I wanted. 'Ok' I thought, 'where should I go?' and then it hit me; I could build the landscape for Equestria. And just as quickly as the thought entered my mind I felt and saw my soul flying through space so fast I could barely keep up, then I flew through a black hole and thought 'man I hope I know the way back'.

As my astral projection took my soul through the black hole and then out of another one and then through that space it felt like time was slowing down but I was still moving fast. I guess that's just a side effect of black holes, but then I had arrived at my destination and could see an earth sized planet with a large frozen area on the top, two smaller frozen areas on the bottom and side turning away from me, and on the biggest continent was a lot of grass and tree life, this was the one I landed on. As I got closer I started to slow down and see things I recognized from MLP like the Crystal Empire, the desert with the apple farm, Cloudsdale, and then I flew over the Evergreen forest and finally arrived in Ponyvile. It was more magnificent then it was in the show! It translated into three dimensions nicely and even the pony's looked alright. I was walking around just amazed, even in the blurry state of astral projection it still looked amazing. I went to the library and saw Twilight reading up on a new density shifting spell, I saw Pinkie Pie baking cupcakes (just to make sure I checked that there was no poor eviscerated victim in the basement, there was not), I saw Rarity and Fluttershy walking down to the spa, Applejack was walking Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle to school after they just had a sleep over no doubt. Finally I saw her, my favorite pony out of all of them, Rainbow Dash. She was doing simple cloud control and by the look on her face you could tell she was the happiest creature in the whole dimension. I couldn't blame her; I had always wanted to know how it felt to fly in real life, not just in a dream. She and all of her friends got to live here and have exciting adventuress lives and me I had to go back to the dull, fake, shackled life as a human on earth. Before I left I decided to go and see Princess's Celestia and Luna before I headed back for my body to get some sleep. As I entered that mighty palace in Canterlot I couldn't help but notice how eerily clear everything started to come in, especially for a place I had never been, but I shook it off. I found Celestia and Luna in the main hall and from what I heard Celestia was going to bed and Luna was taking over meaning it was going to be night time soon. After Celestia had left and Luna had taken a seat in the throne, she took a deep breath, probably focusing her energy. But then she stopped, looked up, and stared directly at where I was standing. I thought that's weird, and moved to the left as if I was obscuring her vision, but her eyes followed me. I stopped and she stopped, I floated up and her gaze would follow. It was as if she could somehow see me and was taken by surprise that I was there. In a cosmic sort-of way it made sense, she is the ruler of the night and dreams, and technically astral projection was a form of dream. With that I took off and started to fly back to where I came into the atmosphere so that I could at least be going in the right direction. As I flew over the Evergreen forest I saw a mountain range with a lake in the valley, and a forest between the lake and mountain, and it was in walking distance from Ponyvile, this was exactly what I had seen in a dream one night as being the perfect spot to build my house. But sadly this is not my world so I flew onward. As I was nearing my place of entry something strange started to happen I found I couldn't flew as high anymore as if I was being pulled down to the planet's surface. Although I tried I eventually started to drop lower and lower, in addition everything became gradually clearer as well until everything was as clear as me being there and me only being ten feet off the ground. Then all at once I couldn't stay air born and I fell to the ground, I rolled six times and struck my head on a rock, and then I felt myself fade away into a deep unnaturally comfortable sleep.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and pleasant rays of sun light seeping down from the tree canopy. My first impulse was confusion and fear of not knowing where I was or how I got out into the middle of the woods and I shot up into a sitting position to survey my surroundings, a decision I instantly regretted as my head erupted into an explosion of pain. I reached a hoof up to my pounding head to ease the…pain…wait? Did I have a hoof? I looked again, and sure enough there was a red hoof at the end of my red furry arm. I looked at my other arm and it shared a similar fate. I looked down to see I had a red body and a brown tail. I was still not convinced, what had gone from confusion and fear was now disbelief. I heard water and ran over to find a slow moving river in to a clear still pond. I ran over and splashed water on my face; I shook my head and moved over to the still part to see myself. Sure enough I was still a pony. I had a red face like the rest of my body and long brown hair or mane. My brown eyes seemed more alive and less stressed. After remembering what I had done to get here I deduced that it must have been when I passed through the black hole or that someone had used magic on me. Whatever the case may be, I didn't care, after getting all my bearings and comparing this life with my old one well, it wasn't even a fair contest. I had been dreaming about this for as long as I had been a brony, and I will take freedom and happiness over fingers any day. So now that I was a red pony living in Equestria I would need a new name, but first I would need to know my special talent so my name matched up with my talent. I also planned on heading to Canterlot to see if they could figure out what happened so I could have some closure on that matter.

After wandering around it the woods for nine months I found my way to Manehatten and found my way to a train station. I saw that they had trains to Ponyvile and out to the Crystal Empire but they both cost more money than I had, which was zero. I found a job as a movie director's assistant, mostly just moving heavy objects and being the guy who ran around like a mad man to get things done on time, the pay was good and he gave me a place to stay overnights. One day as I was picking up some pastries for the actors I passed a pawn shop and something caught my eye. It was a sword that had a special clip so that non magical ponies could wield it and I just knew I needed it. I went in and asked how much they wanted for the sword and the man behind the counter said six thousand bits. I made nowhere near that much, but as I was about to leave an old man in another part of the store told me where I could go and get one made, and not just for display purposes. I wrote down the information, thanked the old man, and delivered the pastries to the director along with my resignation.

"You retire?" My boss said, "What does that mean?"

"It's the nice way of saying I quit and leave on good terms." I replied.

"Well if that's what you think is what you want to do. You were the best go-for I have ever had. If I could just ask you one question Lighting, how come you never use your wings? I know you're faster on the ground and that's how you got your cutie mark an all but still, is there a reason?"

"I have wings?" I never even noticed! To think I could have been flying all this time and I never knew. To be fair I had become much faster on the ground then I could ever be in the air but still I've always wanted to fly.

"Yes I figured you knew and just like to live up to your mark and run everywhere."

"No I had no idea. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, now you take care of yourself out there you hear?"

"Yes sir thank you again."

And with that I was off. I never returned to that city or that life style, to be honest I was just about to feel shackled down by society again and had to leave anyway. But now I knew I had wings, I was a Pegasus, and I was eager to see how fast I could fly. I could break Mach four when I ran as fast as I could which is why I gave myself the name Red Lightning. So I opened my wings and gave them a few test flaps and then I ran and jumped off of a hill and I took flight. It was amazing, the sun on my face, the wind in my mane, it felt just right. As I got more confident I decided to go higher and faster, and before you knew it I was flying like I had been doing it for years. But my fun had to be put on hold as I had reached my goal. I landed quietly on the dusty path as the sun was setting in the background and just making everything an awesome shade of gold. I walked up the path and knocked on the door of the black smith's home that the old man had told me of. After two minutes the door opened to reveal a young female violet pony with green eyes, to my surprise she had a hammer and anvil as her cutie mark.

"Hello my name is Red Lightning, are you the crafter of battle swords?" I asked slowly as to not offend her.

"Yeah I am, names Honey Smith, I take it you want to make a sword?"

After looking at all of her materials that she had to make swords and other weapons I found I didn't like the feeling of any of them and I started to get dismayed. She was frustrated at my pickiness but respected me never the less as a man's steel is his life. As I put aside the last piece and was about to leave after thanking her for her time, she suddenly had a spark of inspiration and remembered something and ran off to go and grab it. She reemerged moments later with a scroll of paper in her teeth. She laid it down and opened it to reveal it was a prophecy with a map attached to it. It read as follows: _When the time of doom is upon us it shall start with an out-of worlder and he shall pull the sword from the sheath when uttering the words 'abaya asso slayer' and the sword will yield to him and allow its great power to be used by him alone. Unbreakable is its blade, and never dulling, all knowing, and painful to anyone who is impure of heart. Doom continues as a period of storms continues without reason, then the doom will take the purity of the sun itself and turns it a sickly shade of dark red and engulf the world in all its darkness. Then the elements of harmony holders will be unable to call upon their power, and all hope will seem lost. It is then for the sword wielder to take all seven elements and call upon them all with his incorruptible spirit and take down the evil and restore balance to the worlds. He wields this power as he shows the nature of all elements of harmony and many more that have yet to be discovered. The seventh element is the sword and it is l…_ That's all that can be read for the rest was ripped off. Honey told me that it was just a prophecy written seven hundred years ago and was impossible to come true because the sun is controlled by Celestia and could not fall from her control, and besides who can kill a sun? But what she did tell me is that the prophecy writer did actually make this sword and this map showed us where it now lay. She had always wanted to go for it but never had anyone crazy enough to go with her. I immediately offered and just like that we were off on an exciting and dangerous adventure. The map lead us through the forest that was adjacent to her house and then over a small mountain range. On the way down to the valley I saw a rock jutting out farther than the others, I couldn't help it, I went over and just let out an awesome 'yeah' as loud as I could over the valley. It just felt so good to be free and out here and in this world. It was the most alive I had ever felt.

"If you're quite done with that we need to keep moving." My eager traveling companion quipped.

After we got down into the valley we crossed the forest and a river, along the way we encountered a troll and we unfortunately had to kill him. Then we got to the cave entrance, and she was ready to get in there, but I advised her that it would be smarter to set up camp and wait for morning. Reluctantly she agreed as she was very tired from the long five day journey, where as I was fine having spent nine months journeying in the woods, I just didn't want to go into the cave late at night. So I got a small fire going and laid down the sleeping bags, she was asleep the moment she laid down; I laughed and looked up at the stars. I then decided to read the prophecy again, It concerned me a bit that the sword we were going after was an all-powerful element of harmony that bends reality to its will, and that an alien was to end up wielding it. I'm an alien on this world, could it be that it was the seventh element that brought me here? Am I going to cause doom and corruption on this land? Is my fate inevitable? With all these thoughts in my head swirling about I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, I had to know what my purpose for being here was. And with that I lit the lantern and proceeded down into the dark depths of the cave.

As I moved through the darkness I felt as though I was surrounded at all times. It was cold, damp, fungus covered, musty smelling, and of course dark. As I moved deeper into the cave it got tighter and tighter to move in and I felt like I was moving through a busy hallway at boulder convention. Then I entered a larger chamber at the end and it was empty except for a throne with a skeleton with the sword and sheath drived into the ground in front of him. I looked around cautiously to make sure there were no booby traps. After seeing none I stepped forward when a loud deep raspy voice entered my mind. 'So this is the latest creature to enter my tomb? Pathetic! I've seen cows with more heart then you!' Then another voice 'He found his way here didn't he? He at least deserves to be tested.' 'I suppose, fine begin the test.' And with that my world changed around me and I found myself in a room filled with all my old friends from earth, they had all turned their backs on me because I was now a pony and no longer a human, I felt sad and alone. But I was used to standing alone and since they were my friends I knew they would eventually be able to look past my physical differences and be my friends again. 'LOYALTY' the voices shouted in unison. Then I was in a situation where some little kid was crying and being pushed around by some bully's and everyone just walking past letting it happen, I immediately went over and yelled at the bully's and they ran, I then asked the kid if he was alright and if I could do anything to make him feel better. 'HAPPINESS, COURAGE, CAREING!' Then I was in a situation where I had just gotten six-teen thousand gold and I had the choice to buy a big house or give it all to charity, I didn't like the look of the house or that it was in a city and the man who asked me seemed honest to me so I gave him all the gold as it wouldn't do me any good in the woods. 'GENEROCITY, RESPECT!' Then I was in a situation where all I had to read all these books and I couldn't reach the books on the top shelf as my wings were not working, I saw Twilight and asked her if she could use her magic to get it down for me, she said of course and got them down and I thanked her. 'FRIENDLY, MAGIC, KNOWLEDGE! FINAL TEST!' I found myself now face to face with Rainbow Dash and she asked me 'do you like me or something?' I gulped. This was by far the hardest thing I could imagine and I always boast about how if the girl I liked asked me how I felt I wouldn't lie, and now that this was actually happening I was lost for words. I sighed and then I said 'yes. Yes I do.' I closed my eyes and waited for a response, but none came. I opened my eyes to find myself back in the cave, mist on the cave floor receding away to an unknown location. The voices now quietly whispered 'honesty' and then they were silent. I stood there for a moment and got my bearings and just tried to be calm. Then I made my way over to the sword and picked it up out of the hole in the ground and then I closed my eyes

"Abaya asso slayer."

And the sheath opened the lock mechanism and the sword slid from the sheath. The sword was dark grey, had a twenty-two inch blade and was two inches wide, it was one inch thick. It was razor sharp, I slashed it across the stone wall and it cut right through with ease and it didn't even dull the blade a little. Looks like the legend was right in some aspects, it was an invincible sword and was drawn by an off worlder. I returned the sword to the sheath which then locked on it and I put the sheath on my back and picked up the lantern and headed back out through the way I came in, the cave itself seemed as though it was fresh and different. Weird things have gone on in this cave tonight I thought but I had the prize, the seventh element of harmony, the element of life. When I got back up to the surface the sun had just started to rise and my moving had awoken Honey. She looked confused at first but then she said;

"Awe man did you already go down into the cave without me?" she then see's the sword "You did. Damn I wanted to be the one to wield it."

"Sorry I should have waited for you."

"No it's alright. Well let me see it!" I pull it out of the sheath and she takes it in her hoof. "Cool." Then without warning the sword flew off and right back into the sheath and she let out "Hey! What was that?"

"I'm not sure. It did say in the legend only one person could wield it."

"Oh yeah good point."

And with that we packed up our stuff and went our separate ways, she returned to her home and I moved onward back into the woods. For I feared that if the Prophesy was true up until this point it would continue to be true and if I took it into the woods and lived away from everyone then none would have to suffer because of me. And with that I took my walk into the woods planning to never be seen again.

It has been over an entire year, and so far neither of the other signs of doom have shown themselves and I felt it was just a random writing to make people fear the end of the world nonsense. I just recently found a road that would lead to a town, normally I would go the opposite direction but it was winter here and I needed food, so I followed the road to the town that just happen to be (you guessed it) Ponyvile. I sighed because although I knew I shouldn't settle down in one place being the sword bearer and all but I knew I would have to. A good town with good people, my perfect dream house location within walking distance, and of course Rainbow Dash lived here too. At this point I had no idea how the main six would actually act in real life, and I wasn't too keen on what would feel like bestiality in my mind although I was technically their species, so for now I just wanted to get to know them. I arrived into town as the sun was at its highest point and the warmest part of the day. I took a moment to enjoy the warm sun rays, the crunch of my hooves on the snow, and the smell bakery fresh cinnamon rolls. I then saw Fluttershy and she was walking with two bags of groceries. She then tripped on a rock covered by the snow and her groceries went everywhere, I went over and helped her pick up the contents of her bags that had spilt everywhere. When she saw me helping she instantly became shy as to be expected and she then shyly said thank you and quickly shuffled off. I also continued on my way and made to the city limit of Ponyvile. I then found my way to Applejacks apple stand and I felt my stomach grumble.

"Howdy there partner. You hungry?" the orange pony piped up enthusiastically.

"Yeah I could use a good meal." I replied.

"Well what are feeling for?" she asked happily.

"Let's see." I thought for a moment, "I'll take an apple, an apple-pie, and an apple juice."

"Alrighty then. The apple juice will take n' extra minute to make." She said getting to work

"That's Fine. So this is a groovy little town here isn't it?" I replied

"It sure is, that'll be ten bits by the way." She said in a friendly tone

"Sure here you go." I handed her the bits, "My names Red Lightning."

"Applejack. Here you go, sorry about the wait sugarcube." AJ replied.

"That's alright it just means that it was made with care. Besides it was good meeting you."

"It was good meeting you too. Are you new here to Ponyvile?"

"Yeah I am, I was planning on building my house near here soon."

"Oh yall don't have anywhere to live?"

"Not yet but that hasn't stopped me before. I just make a nice little shelter out where I'll build my house, start clearing out the land."

"Well I just wouldn't feel right 'bout sending you out into the woods with no house or warmth. Why don't yall come up to sweet apple acres and we can get you a spare room."

"I guess that could work out. Thank you for your hospitality."

Suddenly a very very excited pink blob of fur came exploding into my line of vision and caused me to reel back in surprise. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen you before, and that's odd because I've seen everyone in this town at least once, but oh well what's your name? Are you going to live here? Are you related to someone in the city? How you ever been to Cloudsdale? Do you know Applejack? And where'd you get that sword?" Pinkie was literally face to face with me with the biggest toothy smile on her face waiting eagerly for my response.

"Sugarcube you might want to step back, I think he's…"

I had taken a deep breath. "My name is Red Lightning, yes, no, no, not until ten minutes ago, and it's a secret." I replied just as quickly as Pinkie had asked them. Applejack was dumbfounded.

"Oh well that explains why I've never seen you before but now you're here and you're going to live here and it is going to be awesome!" the pink pony was bursting with so much energy I thought her heart would pop. "I need to through you a party; I just need to where are you staying so I can get it ready?"

"He's staying with me sugarcube but please don't make a mess of my house like last time." Applejack replied.

"Oh ok AJ I'll go get Dashie, and Rarity, and Fluttershy, and Twilight, and Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, and anybody else who would want to come! Got to go!" and like that the party animal was off running faster than even I imagined possible.

"Please tell me there's not going to be like a million people at you house when we get there." I said with a groan.

"Knowing Pinkie Pie their might be."

When we did get to Applejacks house I was surprised to find only eleven other people and they were as follows Pinkie Pie (of course), Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith. It was a lot better than I thought it was going to be and it was a good way to meet everyone. In case you were wondering they are just like how they are depicted in the show. This party was actually a good idea and made it easier to meet all the people I'd want to be friends with. The cutie mark crusaders asked me how I got my mark so I told them and everyone else that I got it by breaking the sound barrier on foot, which was true, the only part I changed was the age I got it at. After my story Twilight and Rainbow Dash came over and asked me for more details on the story which I provided. Then Twilight noticed the rune on my sword hilt and then she gasped and excused herself from the party after grabbing up Spike who was swooning Rarity. So Rainbow and I continued to talk and we found out we had a lot in common. I hate to admit it but I was genuinely attracted to her and I could tell I wanted to be with her. It seemed as all thoughts regarding bestiality and her were not the same, she seemed different, or perhaps it was I over looked it. Whatever it was I knew I had to control myself and take things slow. I felt like I was truly in a place where I was able to settle down and not feel trapped by society. I could spend an eternity here.

After three weeks at Applejacks the snow had almost completely gone away, and I thought it was the time to start building my house, so I gathered my sword and a shovel and headed out to where I had cleared some trees in the earlier weeks. I had stacked wood and stones as these were going to be the materials for the foundation and the first floor, the other floor(s) I planned to make out of clouds. When I got there I started but digging out the spot for the foundation. It wasn't anything too fancy, I dug out a layer deep enough to lay the big thick stones as a floor which I filled any cracks with stone dust, that landscaping job paid off after all. Then I put in seven foot pillars of wood in all four corners and two more between each pillar and put braces in between all six-teen pillars except for the last one. That's where the door will go. I then put up exterior walls and then I placed insolation on the inside and finished bay adding the interior walls and I did leave room for windows so I added those. Put a water proof cover on the outside and inside of the house and painted it the color I wanted. I then added the door which I made from a solid piece of hickory, and then painted it a different color. I then made a staircase that went up above the walls. I then made a ceiling and only left the spot open for where the stairs are. I then made a table, benches, chairs, cabinets, shelves, and fire pit and that was all for my decorations on the first floor. Then Rainbow Dash came over because she was going to help me with the cloud part because I'm not very good at that. So with Her help we made my bedroom and added a bed and dresser and desk and what-not. It took three weeks but it was finally done, my dream house in my dream location on my dream world, only one dream remained the dream girl. She and I had become good friends after six weeks, we hung out a lot and helped each other out so why not right?

"Hey Rainbow Dash I can't tell you have grateful I am to have a friend like you help me out."

"It's not a problem; I just still can't believe you didn't know you were a Pegasus until like a year ago."

"Yeah…"

"What is it? You seem like you want to tell me something."

"I do but I'm not sure how to word it or if this is the right time."

"What do you like me or something?" she said jokingly

I paused for a moment and then said "Yes. Yes I do."

She a first thought I was kidding and started to laugh, and then she saw the seriousness in my eyes and stopped laughing. "Oh I thought you were kidding,"

I didn't say a word I just waited until she could get all her own thoughts squared away.

"Well I should be going, I haven't seen Twilight for weeks now I should go check on her." Turned to leave, thought for a second, and then kissed me on the cheek and flew off. I turned and happily worked on the finishing touches of my house.

(Rainbow Dash's prospective)

I can't believe he likes me too, I always felt like there was more to his feelings than he was letting on, it seems like he keeps a lot of himself bottled up. Oh right Twilight, that egg-head is probably just locked up in her room again. I'm going to get there and she's going to say 'what it's been six weeks? Oh I've just been here studying.' I don't know why I'm even going, she is my friend though and we don't need her to be all crazy again.

(knock, knock) "Hey Twilight are you still alive in there?"

"Oh Rainbow Dash it's you good, good. Come in, come in." Twilight look awful, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you alright? You seem a little crazy, no offence."

"Alright? How can I be alright with the end of the world coming?" The young Alicorn was shivering down to the bone.

"End of the world? Alright I think you've be hitting too many books and not enough of the sack, come on, let's get you to bed."

"You want me to sleep? Are you mad! Not while the princess and all of Equestria is in danger. I have to warn her, I have to. Where's Spike? I need to send a letter to princess right away. SPIKE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Twilight was starting to worry me now.

"I'm here, what do you need now? It's like way too early for you to be shouting." the purple dragon grumbled.

"Spike I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia right away!" the crazed purple pony yelled.

"Ok where is it?"

"Oh that's right I haven't written it yet, silly me." Quickly writes a letter and sends it off immediately.

"Ok Twilight now can you go to sleep?" I asked.

"Not yet Rainbow, I need to know what she says to do."

Then Spike burps up the letter that Twilight was so desperately waiting for. She quickly reads through it in her head and then says out loud. "What she's coming here? But what if that is all part of the prophecy too?"

Finally I had to ask. "What are you talking about? The princess, the prophecy, and all the other nonsense you have been talking about, what are you trying to say?"

"Oh right I should probably let you read it and then you will understand." Twilight said and handed me a book.

"Give me that. All right let's see. Magic sword, alien, corruption of the sun? All hope lost? Elements of harmony not working, all up to the sword bearer? Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep, the end of life as we know it." Twilight said bowing her head in sorrow.

"But this guy with the sword will fix everything right?

"Yes he will, but who knows how long that could take and it sounds like the only way to fix everything would be to kill the corrupted sun, or Celestia."

"Well we don't have to worry right? No alien has come down and gotten this sword right?"

"Look at the picture of the sword and you tell me."

I looked and in disbelief I saw sword that looked exactly like Red Lightning's sword, it had the same runes and everything. I swallowed hard. "I think it's time you and I got some answers from our friend Red."

(Back to my perspective)

It didn't take too long to fill Rainbow and Twilight in on my past and how I got the sword. I didn't go too far back into my past; I only went as far back as the sword and left the rest open to speculation. They didn't know what to say. Rainbow was happy to see that I wasn't some maniac trying to bring the end of the world I just happen to be caught in the middle of a bad prophecy, but that didn't seem to lift Twilights spirits any. She already knew I was going to be pure of heart and a good person or otherwise I wouldn't be able to wield Heide-Koning (the swords name which in Dutch means Viking King) the seventh element of harmony. We were talking when suddenly a storm out of nowhere started ripping through the sky with high winds, rain, and lightning strikes followed by loud cracks of thunder.

"Oh no it's begun." Said a shaky Alicorn.

The freak uncontrollable weather phenomenon's ranged from rain to snow to extreme heat to hail. It lasted for a total of four days and three nights. On the fourth night it stopped all at once to reveal the full moon, and cause an eerie amount of calmness. The others having been filled in on what's happening where all standing with the three of us as we waited for the rise of the sun and the arrival of Princess Celetia so can determine what to do next. Then Pinkie saw a royal chariot approaching so the seven of us all made ourselves presentable. To our surprise it was not Celestia, it was Luna. We all bowed and showed our respect.

"It's very nice to finally meet you in person Matt, but you must get the others and yourself to a safe hiding spot." She said hastily.

"Wha? Why is there some…wrong…" I trailed off as the sun started to rise and it was blood red. Then thundering over the mountains came a voice:

"I AM QUEEN GALACTICA HEAR ME AND OBEY, YOU ARE ALL MY SLAVES!" and then an evil Princess Celestia came over the mountain with black armor all over her body and flame colored hair and burning blood red eyes. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MUST SURRENDER THEIR ELEMENTS OF HARMONY OR ALL SHALL KNOW MY WRATH!"

I turned back to Luna, "Hiding spot you say? Well I can't argue with that. Come on lets go before she spots us."

We ran and they got their elements but just as foretold they were in active. As we fled the last thing I could see was Luna being arrested by the royal guard and I felt sadness start to overtake me. Then a spell took away everyone's wings, horns, and cutie marks so we had only one choice, run. Luckily I was faster on the ground; the same could not be said for the others. After running for an hour I found us a hiding spot in a small but deep cave. They laid down to rest their legs and I went out and gathered some fire wood, it occurred to me out there that it was my responsibility to keep them safe and alive. This new Queen Galactica was out for blood and it was blood she was ready to take. After I got back we set up the fire and I got make-shift bedding material to make well beds. Then they asked it the question I was afraid of.

"What are you prepared to do?" I turned to face the purple use to be Alicorn.

"I don't know yet." I replied as I turned my back as to hide how torn up I really was. Never could express emotions to others very well.

Then I felt a slight nudge on my back, I turned and saw it was Fluttershy, she was handing me her element of harmony. Then Rainbow Dash did the same, showing she cared and believed in me, then Applejack, then Pinkie Pie, then Rarity, finally Twilight sighed and extended her crown to me. I had them all and I knew what they were expecting so I put them on, lightning bolt, butterfly, apple, balloon, diamond, and the crown atop my head and the sword at my side. Just as I put the final piece on they all sprang to life and their power encircled me covering me head to hooves in armor. It was a bright silvery color and resembled that of Nordic armor but made for a pony. There was no helmet and the resulting magical energy transformed me temporarily into an Alicorn. With a heavy heart I looked solemnly around the group for they knew in the end someone had to die, either me or Galactica, they knew I had to win or it would be thousands of years as slaves to an oppressive queen. After a few half-hearted good lucks from most and Twilight unable to speak, I turned to go, as I walked out of the cave entrance I heard

"Wait!"

I turned and to my surprised Rainbow Dash ran up and kissed me on the lips.

Before I could ask she said "That's for luck, and to remind you that you have someone worth fighting for. I know you are closed off and don't like to show your emotion but just remember even though you weren't born here doesn't mean this isn't your home."

I then kissed her back and said, "Very well then I shall expect to see you when we're all done here." And with that I spread my wings and flew up into the sky. Don't worry Equestria, a hero is coming and he is the Viking King.

As I neared Ponyvile I could see an entire group of sad and shackled pony's being forced to do hard manual labor in the middle of them I saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their class mates forced to make drinks and food for all the other workers, I could see whip marks on some and they had clearly been physically abused. No one ever messes with kids in my book. I flew down immediately, and used my magic to heal them so they could help in taking back the city. For most of the kids I asked them to go and free everyone else in the city but as for the crusaders I had another task for them. I had them get on a train to the Crystal Empire so they could free Princess Cadence and Shining Armor and get the good feeling of Equestria back up to full. Now it was time to face Galactica so I flew up to Canterlot and kicked in the palace doors. Once inside I found her sitting in her Throne but it and the palace looked different as she had used the darkness spell to make everything dark and twisted. To make matters worse by her side was Nightmare Moon. She had recorrupted Princess Luna and made her a slave to her own twisted whims. Upon my entry Nightmare leapt forward to attack but with all seven elements she was not nearly powerful enough and she was turned back into Princess Luna. After realizing she was out of her league Galactica turned and ran out of the room and I followed in hot pursuit. I was lead into a dark room were once inside I heard a familiar voice.

"Well what do we have here, a young hero who is trying to ruin my mistresses fun?" Discord said with an evilly all too familiar tone.

"Discord why do you serve her? She's not making chaos, it's just structured evil."

"Well that question like all, has more than one answer, but you aren't going to know any of them as you are about to lose the ability to wield those elements." He said and cast his corruption spell.

I again found myself in a strange room surrounded by mist and I could feel myself slipping away and then I suddenly remembered what I was fighting for, and well just as the prophecy said I am truly incorruptible and with that I snapped back to reality drew my sword and cut Discords head right off and using the elements I froze him in stone. I then heard stomping of hooves behind me and turned to see Galactica standing there in the door way.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you are everything the prophecy spoke of and perhaps more."

"I will not allow you to keep terrorizing these people it's time for you and your corruption to die."

"Very well then," she draws a sword, "Have at-thee."

And with that we clash our swords and proceed to thrash each other and we are both good, she had received royal blade training and I had developed my own fighting style. We fought for a long time mostly blocking and counter attacking but we would each eventually get a good hit on the opposing party or receive a bad hit. But then I got the combo that will finish the fight, it was a slash to the leg and then upward across her chest it and then I spun and stabbed her directly through the stomach and let her fall to the ground. I looked of the carnage and then I turned and sent a spell giving everyone their wings, horns, and cutie marks back. I stood wondering what we were going to do about the sun and then I heard Celestia say:

"Look…out…"

But it was too late the darkness had manifested itself into a being and had stabbed me in the back up through the stomach. I turned and slashed the thing with my sword just ignoring the large hole in my chest. I was too fast for me in my weakened state but then the elements manifested themselves into a being of pure light energy using its almighty powers it then obliterated the darkness and I felt the same unnatural peace I had felt when I was first brought here. It the healed Celestia fully and brought light over the land then I collapsed to the ground bleeding out and feel unconscious only being able to hear Rainbow Dash scream 'NO' in the far distance.

This morning I woke up in my bed and decided to right this story and let everyone know what happened. Even now as I sit here I can hear Rainbow Dash in the kitchen trying to get our five year old filly to eat her vegetables. It was six years ago today that I had defeated Queen Galactica and restored peace and harmony to my new home land. Someday I hope for my daughter to find and read this story so that she can feel like the most special person in the world. I can only imagine what exciting adventures are in store for me, Dash, and Honey Bolt in the near future, until then vaarwel(goodbye).


End file.
